Le Besoin
by IdeaLise
Summary: J'en ai besoin ! Il me la faut au plus vite. Je ne peux plus tenir, il me presse sans arrêt, il frustre mon corps pour me faire douter, puis céder. Ce qu'il veut c'est elle et il a besoin de moi pour l'avoir. Lui pourra m'aider. Il faut qu'il m'aide. Sasuke, aides-moi s'il te plaît ! Corrigé.
**Les Besoins De Chacun** **.**

 **S** asuke avait essayé de se faire croire, que les sentiments importaient peu pour lui. Mais quand Naruto était venu pour le ramener, avant qu'il ne tue le dernier des siens, il n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux trop bleu, trop soucieux qu'avait son camarade… Son ami. Et au plus grand étonnement de tous et surtout du sien, il avait accepter et l'avait suivi. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu un procès mais grâce à Naruto il s'en était tiré avec seulement 3 ans de prison et 1 ans de sursis. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse.

Après tous ça, il comptait rebâtir son clan, mais avait abandonné l'idée car la seule fille qu'il aimait était Sakura, or il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel. D'ailleurs, elle l'aimait toujours, mais maintenant de manière maternelle. Avec Kakashi, ils formaient une sorte de famille recomposée.

Il n'avait plus aucun but dans sa vie. Et ces années en prisons furent les plus belles années de sa vie avec bien sûr, celles d'avant le massacre de son clan.

Et un jour dans sa cellule, il fut surpris, quand son frère rejoint la cellule d'à côté –d'après Itachi, c'était Naruto qui avait demandé à ce que se soit fait ainsi, après avoir écouté son histoire-. Son frère la lui raconta aussi et Sasuke, bien que pas un grand sentimental, pleura en silence. Ce que son frère prit soin de ne jamais révoquer. Un sujet tabou entre eux.

Itachi et lui recevaient presque tous les jours la visite de Naruto et Sakura. Mais au fil du temps, Sakura allait plutôt voir Itachi et Naruto, lui, venait spécialement le voir. Mais c'était seulement après deux ans, qu'il se rendit compte que Naruto était tout pour lui (désolé Itachi) . Qu'il était définitivement et irréductiblement amoureux de son ancien-futur coéquipier.

Quand son année de sursis commença, il se senti si heureux, qu'il décida d'avouer son amour. Mais arrivé devant la porte de son amour secret, dormant tranquillement chez lui, il douta. Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas le réveiller mais surtout il ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet de Naruto, l'être auquel il tenait le plus.

Il fit demi-tour aussi vite qu'il était arrivé or cette fois pas d'impatience mais plutôt de honte de croire que son coéquipier pourrait l'aimer de la même façon que lui.

Il rongea son frein une année entière, ne se lassant jamais de regarder Naruto dans les bains publique… Euh S'entraîner, oui il ne se lassait pas de voir les joues rouge d'efforts, les cheveux blonds collants aux tempes, la sueur de son torse dénudé descendre dans le pantalon…Il était un (peu) pervers et alors ? Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux aux entraînements. Il savait profiter des belles choses que la vie lui offrait, c'est tout.

Mais son grand secret ne mit pas longtemps à être découvert. Dès sa première action en tant qu'homme vraiment libre, c'est à dire n an plus tard, il avait été chercher son frère qui, lui, sortait de prison en sursis, Itachi lui avait directement demandé (sans bonjour) s'il avait avoué ses sentiments. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre son frère pour plus con qu'il ne l'était, il lui répondit franchement par une réponse négative. Mais curieux, il lui demanda comment il avait deviné. Ce à quoi il avait répondu, que ça se voyait clairement à la façon dont il le regardait et puis il demandait des nouvelles à Sakura pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Sasuke s'étonna en comprenant qu'il avait été grillé par, non pas une, mais deux personnes.

Il rigola un peu, se moquant de lui et de sa naïveté sur sa discrétion. Itachi lui proposa de l'aider pour faire succomber Naruto à ses charmes mais il refusa, en éclatant de rire, qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul, comme un grand.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva à son appartement essoufflé, en lui demandant -en lui hurlant dessus- de lui dire qui c'était. Mise à part le fait qu'il était aux anges que Naruto colle son visage près du sien, il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il disait.

Il lui demanda doucement de se calmer quand il vit Sakura sur le pas de la porte qui avait les épaules qui tressautaient et la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de se faire remarquer en éclatant de rire. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table ronde de la terrasse pour discuter.

Itachi et Sakura bien que pas concernés par la situation, n'étaient pas près de rater une miette du spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant eux, ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice, sachant très bien de quoi retournait la conversation qui allait suivre.

« - Qui ? Dis moi qui c'est ? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi ! Hurla Naruto, postillonnant un peu sur Sasuke, qui n'en ressenti aucun d'égout, eh bien... Parce que c'était Naruto, voila tout.

\- Il faudrait d'abord que tu m'expliques pour que je te dise qui est, cet ou cette inconnu que je connais.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler !

\- Écoutes cette conversation à sens unique -comme mon amour pour toi, pensa t-il- ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, soit tu développes, soit tu me laisses le temps de me réveiller.

\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu ne sait pas de quoi parle cette rumeur qui circule sur toi ! Répondit hargneusement Naruto.

\- Une rumeur ?! Quelle rumeur ? Demanda Sasuke dubitatif.

\- Depuis hier matin, tout le monde dit que tu est amoureux !

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère devant Naruto mais c'était dur. Il voulait savoir qui était le fumier qui avait dit ça. Et comment le faire souffrir ! Et c'est là, qu'il vit deux personnes qui voulaient à tout pris ne pas se faire remarquer, car les deux se foutaient de leurs gueules. Il comprit instantanément que c'était ses deux-là qui avaient lancé cette rumeur. Mais préférant leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, le brun se concentra sur la phrase que les jolies lèvres de Naruto lui disaient.

« - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était !

\- Il faudrait déjà que je sois amoureux. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc il n'y a personne et cette rumeur infondée -regard de travers vers les deux bouffons- est totalement fausse.

\- Tu me le dirais, hein, si t'était amoureux ? Dit Naruto d'un ton larmoyant.

\- Mais oui ! Allez maintenant sors de chez-m… Commença Sasuke.

\- De chez-nous ! Coupa Itachi.

\- Plus pour très longtemps ! Marmonna t-il.

\- Allez, Naruto, rentre chez toi. Non. Pas toi Sakura. Toi, tu restes ici. Je dois encore te parler avec Itachi. Oui, oui c'est ça, Naruto au revoir ! » Faisant un geste de salut de dos en fixant méchamment la source de ses problèmes. « Pour en revenir à vous, j'imagine que vous ne savez rien sur cette rumeur. » Hochements de têtes négatifs contré par des grands sourires. « Me prenez par pour un con ! C'est comme ça que tu m'aides Itachi ? Dit-il avec le ton d'un parent qui gronde son enfant.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu de mon aide, alors je m'amuse à tes dépends. Il fallait accepter !

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Itachi, si tu me fais chier, tu te retrouves à la rue. Répond t-il en parfait maître chanteur.

\- Il ira chez-moi ! Contra Sakura. Mais il attendait avec impatiente qu'elle réponde ça.

\- C'est vrai que tu en pinces pour lui maintenant, ça serait dommage que tu ne profites pas de l'occasion. Les deux rougir violemment sans plus oser se regarder. » Content de la fissure qu'il avait créé, il en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

« Bien c'est réglé alors ! Dit-il d'un ton excessivement joyeux.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Eh bien qu'Itachi vienne vivre avec toi bien sûr ! Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de lui ? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu semblais sûr de toi. Tiens Itachi, tes affaires ! Dit Sasuke en tendant les affaires apporté par un clone pendant son speech.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, je veux voir heureux ! Allez ne vous souciez pas de moi et pensez à votre futur couple. Termina t-il en fermant la porte avec des sceaux spéciaux posé par le même clone. »

Il entendit Itachi qui tapait contre la porte et lui hurlait de lui ouvrir. Il lui cria qu'il n'y avait personne et partit se rendormir en ricanant moqueusement.

Itachi hurla de se venger devant sa porte mais ça, Sasuke ne l'entendit jamais car déjà parti dans les limbes du sommeil.

Mais l'histoire ne commence que maintenant, un an plus tard. Quand Sasuke se décida d'aller se déclarer, encore une fois.

L'aube venait à peine de commencer son chemin en se beau matin d'août que Sasuke, prit d'une témérité toute copiée à son amour, décida d'aller lui avouer… Ben, son amour justement. Il avait demandé son week-end comme congé pour se reposer. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un pur fiasco, car il n'avait put s'empêcher de penser au blond, une vrai malédiction ! Il n'avait pas dormi depuis samedi, retournant sans-cesse la question, de quand il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Fatigué de son amour à sens unique Sasuke avait prit la décision d'aller le voir et de se conduire en homme (s'il se fait rejeter, il pleurera toute les larmes de son corps, tout seul, comme un gonzesse, mais là il aurait le droit, en attendant il avait encore ses couilles, dieu merci !).

Marchant d'un pas décidé, et sans rencontrer le moindre problème en route, il se dit que Kami-sama devait être avec lui. Mais arrivé devant la porte du nouvel appart' de Naruto, le doute le saisi violemment et il s'apprêtait à partir, sans ses couilles et son honneur pour fuir, quand il sentie le chakra de Naruto essayer d'empêcher celui de Kyubi de sortir. Sasuke se précipita alors en défonçant la porte avec un coup de pied circulaire, mais comme c'était une porte qui fermait mal, elle s'ouvrit en grand avant que son pied ne puisse toucher le bois et poussé dans son élan, il se retrouva par terre en grand écart…

Première chose à faire, regarder si personne n'avait vu. OK.

Deuxième chose, se relever. OK.

Troisième chose, sauver Naruto du démon. Let's Go.

Mais il s'arrêta sec quand il entendit un long gémissant langoureux… D'un homme. Et là, le brun vit devant ses yeux son cœur rouge avec écrit dessus « Naruto » en lettres dorées, se craqueler pour finir en un tas de poussière. Il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement désespéré, et limite en train de pleurer quand un autre gémissement de plaisir sorti de la chambre. Qu'il était malheureux ! Il fallait le comprendre entendre la voix de Naruto gémir son plaisir avec une autre que lui, c'était abominable !

Mais il se reprit bien vite, la vengeance ayant rassemblée les miettes de son cœur. Avant d'aller crever de chagrin, le brun pouvait bien tuer la salope (de merde) qui lui faisait l'amour. Oh bien sûr, il jetterai juste un cou d'œil pour voir qui elle était puis il attendrai pour la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle tue sa famille pour lui et ne s'approche plus jamais du blond. Après, il pourrait se suicider et hanter le blond pour qu'il n'ai jamais de copine.

C'était brillant ! Brillant ! Du génie à l'état pur ! **(1)**

Un autre gémissement le ramena à la réalité, et sa mission d'espionnage commença. Il rasa les murs, se plaça silencieusement derrière la porte, et l'ouvrit délicatement sans grincement. Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna, l'enchanta puis l'inquiéta. Naruto était allongé dans son lit. Seul !

Il s'était tout d'abord étonné de le voir seul dans son lit, puis réjoui car aucune salope ne se tenait à ces côtés et ensuite inquiet car Naruto gémissait fortement de plaisir et vu son agitation, la sueur sur son corps, habillé seulement d'un caleçon, et le chakra qui empêchait l'autre de faire des siennes, il était loin d'un rêve érotique, même si le fait qu'il bande comme un taureau pouvait prêter à confusion. Mais tout dans l'atmosphère disait, que non, ce que vivait Naruto en ce moment n'était pas normal, certes très chaud et érotique mais pas normal.

Il s'approcha et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarqua le film… Porno qui passait à la télé en mode silencieux. Sasuke ne savait pas comment l'autre s'était mis dans un pétrin pareil devant un porno, mais la situation commençait un peu à l'exciter, et il se gifla mentalement pour ce comportement digne d'un psychopathe. Ressembler à son frère, merci bien, très peu pour lui. Le pochette du film posée par terre indiquait :

« Il en a besoin ! Il le veux au plus vite. Il ne peux plus tenir, son corps frustré le presse. Ce qu'il veut c'est lui. Et maintenant ! Jacob a besoin d'Edward pour qu'il le baise, c'est décidé il le baisera comme le chien qu'il était. Encore une fois… »

Il ne préféra pas continuer. Sasuke regarda un peu plus le sol et vit caché dans l'ombre d'un coin une pile de porno sur Jacob et Edward **(2)** , un loup-garou et un vampire apparemment… Une trilogie de porno du nom de Twilight, Naruto lui faisait vraiment voir de toute les couleurs !

L'écran montrait un type avec sûrement un balai dans le cul vu l'air constipé qu'il avait. Un autre homme, lui bronzé, se faisait carrément cravaché par le constipé, et il avait l'air d'aimer ça en plus. De loin, on pourrait croire que c'était lui est Naruto, mais de loin, la tête penchée et sans regarder les cheveux.

Revenons à Naruto toujours à l'agonie. Le pauvre, il souffrait et lui, il regardait sa chambre. Pour se faire pardonner, Sasuke se promit de ne jamais lui parler de ce qu'il avais vu et… De lui offrir une cravache !

Bon OK , on arrête. Il éteignit la télé pour que personne ne voit ça et le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre sous la douche froide.

Ah, il commençait à se réveiller, il ouvrit un peu ses yeux, on y était presque et ça y était ! Il voyait Sasuke.

« - Sasuke… Yuki **(3)** … J'ai besoin de Yuki… »

Après Sasuke ne comprit plus rien de ses murmures. Mais il avais quand même un indice de premier choix, la salope s'appelait Yuki. Quand il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour le blond il rechercherait qui est la pute de service.

En attendant, il allait habiller et emmener le grand malade à l'hôpital pour que Tsunade le voit.

Il était génial son week-end de congé…

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

Cela faisait une heure, qu'on avait collé Naruto à son matelas avec des sangles pour qu'il arrête de bouger, et de foutre des baffes à tout le monde. On lui avait demandé de lui tenir la main et il avait râlé pour les apparences. Or, dès qu'il lui avait prit la main il s'était calmé et on avait pu le sangler mais dans les yeux bleus il avait une lueur de trahison, mais ça Sasuke s'en foutait, ils allaient le soigner et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il était sorti à la demande de tous et puis il sentait qu'il n'était qu'une gène pour eux, il ne s'en vexa pas, le domaine de la médecine n'étant pas le sien. Mais il ne se décrispa vraiment que quand, Tsunade suivit de Sakura entrèrent dans le salle. Il en était sûr maintenant, Naruto était entre de bonnes mains.

Il sursauta violemment quand un main se posa sur son bras pour capter son attention. Il se retourna pour voir que ce n'était que Kakashi, qui s'était assit à côté de lui et commençait à lui parler.

« - Tsunade a demandé à Shizune, qui a demandé à Sakura, qui a demandé à Itachi, qui m'a demandé de te demandé ce qui c'était passé.

\- Hein ?!

\- Il c'est passé quoi ? Soupira t-il.

\- Eh bien, j'allais lui dire mon amour pour l… S'arrêta t-il brusquement.

\- Ton amour pour qui ?

\- Pour personne ! Mon amour pour l… le… Le chien du voisin !

\- Ton voisin a un chien ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- C'est moi, ton seul voisin.

\- Oui, je sais, je parle de tes chiens... D'invocations.

\- Hmmm, si tu le dis. Donc continue l'histoire, après ta déclaration d'amour.

\- Ce n'était pas…

\- Peu importe explique.

\- Donc, j'ai senti le chakra de Naruto essayer de contenir celui du démon et après je suis rentré dans sa chambre, il transpirait beaucoup, poussait des gémissement. Du coup, je l'ai mis sous l'eau froide et il s'est réveillé pour me dire qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine Yuki.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà bien !

\- Bon, toi tu vas chercher dans les archives de l'Hokage s'il y a quelque chose sur une Yuki ayant un rapport avec son démon et moi je cherche dans son appart.

\- NON !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire… Que… Je vais dans l'appart' et toi tu fouilles les archives. Voilà.

\- D'accord, si tu veux garder secrète les affaires de ton n'amoureux.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla t-il puis plus bas après le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Bah, Itachi et Sakura m'ont dit que tu voulais me mettre dans la confidence comme tout les ninjas de ta génération et moi.

\- Je vais les niquer !

\- Mais tu cherches d'abord. Moi j'y vais. On se rejoint pour bouffer et se raconter ce que l'on a trouvé, à midi chez Ichiraku, puis on échange de lieu.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Sasuke se retrouva chez Naruto en deux trois mouvement, et entra sans frapper. Il regarda s'il n'y avait personne car après tout, une porte grande ouverte peut donner envie ; aux commères, aux voleurs, et aux fouineurs de venir jeter un petit cou d'œil et plus si affinités.

Personne à l'horizon, il entreprit donc une recherche minutieuse dans le bordel de l'univers. Il commença directe par la chambre, le tiroir des caleçons l'attendait. Même le bazar ambulant ne le détournât de son objectifs et… Ô, Miracle, il le trouva du premier coup !

Oooh, un arc en ciel de vêtements pour cul ! Il hésita même à mettre sa tête dedans pour y respirer l'odeur mais se retient de justesse, se disant que c'était malpolie pour le blond et que ça faisait vraiment psychopathe. Un parchemin entouré par un string rouge le déconcentra un moment de son dilemme crucial.

Il enleva le string de satin du parchemin et cette fois avant même que sa conscience ne se puisse se prononcer, il l'amena à son visage pour le sentir. Et quelle bonne odeur ! Mais voulant aussi lire le parchemin, il mit les ficelles derrière ses oreilles pour avoir encore l'odeur, il était un vrai malade mental… Pour en revenir au parchemin, il le déplia, inspirant fortement et l'ouvrit complètement…

Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus ! Que dalle ! Il était déçut, mais dans un dernier faux espoir il le retourna et là il vit une écriture fine et noble :

« Le Démon Qui Pleura La Déesse. »

OK, il était bien avancé avec un conte qui ne pouvait même pas se lire. Il le garda quand même avec lui, se décidant qu'il demanderai plus tard à Naruto de lui raconter l'histoire.

Il commença à vraiment fouiller dans tous les recoins de l'appartement mais rien d'intéressant ne s'y trouvait.

Le string avait sut se trouver une autre utilité : Masque contre la poussière ! À cause de celle-ci, le sous-vêtement était tout sale maintenant, il était obligé de le ramener chez lui pour le laver ! Chouette !

Quand midi sonna, il partit en courant vers Ichiraku en passant par les toits, espérant de tout cœur que Kakashi est trouvé quelque chose. Trop concentré sur ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tsunade marchant en sens inverse, dans une rue en bas. Il arriva essoufflé mais impatient d'avoir du nouveau. Il repéra facilement Kakashi (assit tout seul) et alla s'installer en face de lui. Ils commandèrent rapidement et Sasuke commença la conversation par le vif du sujet.

« - Si ce que tu veux savoir, si j'ai trouvé des infos sur Naruto, le démon ou encore ta rivale amoureuse, la réponse est… Dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

\- Est quoi, bon sang ?

\- La réponse est… Non. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant pour nous.

\- Et c'est tout ? T'as chercher depuis le début de la matinée pour rien ?

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose, puisque tu m'accuses de n'avoir rien branlé.

\- … Non. Seulement le titre d'un conte sur un parchemin vide.

\- Et ça dit quoi ?

\- Le Démon Qui Pleura La Déesse.

\- Tu devrais approfondir ce conte, s'il a un rapport avec un démon à queue ce sera marqué.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse payer, je vais aller fouiner dans les archives. Toi, tu t'occupes de l'appart'.

\- À ce propos, faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

\- Je vais pas pouvoir continuer la recherche. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance, où je remplace Shikamaru. Mais quand il sera rentré, tu pourra le questionner. Je pars dans 30 minutes.

\- Lâcheur ! »

Et sur cette dernière parole d'adoration à son égard, Sasuke repartit sur les toits pour aller aux archives, un sous-sol, crasseux, sombre et mal rangé. Il arriva au lieu nommé, et sans grande surprise, rien n'avait changé, toujours le même bordel monstre.

Après un soupir particulièrement long, il se résigna à fouiller partout. Au départ, trouver des informations croustillantes sur la vie sexuelle de nobles d'un ancien temps fut assez marrant. Mais après une demi-heure, ne rien trouver commençait à l'énervé prodigieusement. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait terminé que la première rangée, de la première armoire, de la première ligne. Il décida de sauter quelques dossiers peu intéressants, et par un heureux hasard - Kami-sama est derrière tout ça - il trouva une boite entière sur différents contes.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un des dossier, qu'il fut interrompu par Tsunade en personne.

« - P'tit con d'Uchiwa junior ? Où te caches-tu, sac à merde ?

\- Au fond de la deuxième rangée en partant du fond !

\- Au fond… Deuxième… Rangée… Du fond… À te voilà ! Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'aurais retrouvé de toute façon.

\- Si vous le dîtes, bon pourquoi vous me dérangez en plein travail ?

\- Mon petit protégé blond, a parlé d'un parchemin dans son délire.

\- Je vois, mais je sais déjà de quel parchemin il parle, puisque j'ai fouillé dans son appart'.

\- D'ailleurs, je t'y ai cherché mais tu n'y étais pas, minuscule insolent !

\- … Vous êtes entré dans sa chambre ?

\- … Non. Dit-elle en fuyant son regard, un mensonge peu convaincant quoi.

\- Autre chose peut-être ?

\- Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je reviendrai quand je m'en serai souvenu.

\- Faites à votre guise. »

Sasuke se retourna sans plus de préalable et lui tourna hostilement le dos, on ne l'insultait pas sans conséquence ! Il ne vit cependant pas le sourire satisfait de l'Hokage, qui parti et s'arrêta, avant de quitter les lieux, pour hurler à son attention :

« - Trou du cul !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je me rappelle ce que je voulais te dire !

\- Précisez le fond de votre pensée !

\- Naruto dans son sommeil, gémit ton nom à tue-tête avec une érection !

\- Quoi ?!

\- On se revoit quand t'as du nouveau ! »

Impossible pour lui de la rattraper, elle était déjà partit, chiotte ! Elle avait fait exprès de le lui dire juste avant de partir pour le faire mariner ! Il pesta contre les femmes manipulatrices que devaient supporter les hommes comme Jiraya ou Shikamaru, pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur les dossiers de contes. Un parlait de zoophilie, un loup qui baisait avec une petite fille -charmant…- **(4)** ; un autre, d'un gars qui échangeait de corps avec une fille d'un autre monde (passionnant…) **(5)** ; et encore plein d'autre. Après, avoir vu tout les titres des contes, il se rendit compte qu'aucun ne mentionnait de démon. Il jeta tout les dossiers par terre en hurlant sa rage. De colère, il en piétina quelques uns. Il s'énerva encore un peu, quand il se rendit compte qu'une d'entre elle ne voulait pas s'enlever de sa chaussure. Il l'arracha vivement dans un déchirement, mais ce n'est qu'après que Sasuke se rendit compte de son erreur. Cette feuille, elle parlait de sodomie !

Le brun décida que puisqu'il ne trouvait rien, il pouvait bien se permettre une petite pause pour lire cette merveille ! Il commença le long récit pour son apprentissage personnel. Il était quand même déçut de l'avoir déchiré. Mais quand il lut le verso, il était plutôt blasé envers lui-même et sa connerie. Derrière les instructions de baise, il avait le titre du conte et des indications avec… Déchiré en plein milieu ! Heureusement aucune partie ne manquait. Sasuke ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi ce texte se retrouvait au verso de pornographie, il s'intéressa tout de suite à ce qui y était inscrit :

 **Le seul parchemin de conte encore existant est introuvable,**

 **je le cherche depuis des années pour épargner la peine de cœur à mon ami le plus chère.**

 **J'ai besoin de ce parchemin pour pouvoir aider cet ami.**

 **Une prime sera donné à celui qui le retrouvera, avec interdiction de le lire.**

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

 **Je suis vieux et mourant, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le parchemin.**

 **J'ai pourtant trouvé la solution pour lui faire découvrir ses secrets,**

 **car j'ai appris qu'il n'était qu'un parchemin vide avec juste le titre du conte écrit dessus.**

 **Pour percer ses secret, il faut donner le sang de l'amour du jinchuuriki,**

 **car le parchemin n'accepte de se montrer que si on lui donne une part d'amour sincère.**

 **Ensuite, le sang du jinchuuriki pour savoir la version de l'histoire, il y a 9 version en tout.**

 **Et pour finir, les fluides reproducteurs et le sang mélangés (avec la cuillère en bois) du jinchuuriki et de son amour .**

 **Bonne chance, à ceux qui voudront sauver un des sacrifié de son démon.**

Qui était l'amour de Naruto ? Et on pourrait le sauver grâce au conte que Sasuke avait caché dans son caleçon ? Aussi facilement et bêtement ? Bah, si c'était écrit c'était que cela devait être vrai…

Sasuke se posait toute ces questions dans le désordre (ou dans l'ordre, on ne savait pas trop) et décida que finalement il n'avait rien à perdre alors autant profiter de l'excuse pour aller faire une petite branlette à Naruto.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il partit des archives pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, le brun repensa à ce que lui avait dit la blonde à forte poitrine. Une érection ! Et gémissant son prénom ! Les choses devenaient intéressantes !

Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda où il pouvait trouver Tsunade, on lui indiqua le bar. Elle l'avait fait installé plus pour son propre usage que pour les patients. Il s'y dirigea aussitôt, et s'installa à sa table sans lui demander son accord et commença par lui raconter sa découverte.

« - Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attend pour le branler ? Mon accord ? Tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes mains et lui de sa bite. L'exclamation de la blonde fut suivis de nombreux regards scandalisés des patients mais pas des infirmières, bien trop habituées.

\- Mais, il demande l'amour de Naruto !

\- T'as toujours pas compris qu'il veut te niquer depuis le début. Le mec, il te court, même après que tu sois parti comme un enculé. Il y a forcément plus que de l'amitié !

\- Alors, c'est moi son amour ? Osa à peine avancé Sasuke, de peur de se tromper.

\- Arrêtes de faire ton niais et vas le sauver ! EXECUTION ! »

Après lui avoir donné un bol et une cuillère bois, elle l'envoya, d'un coup de poing dans le torse, juste devant la porte de Naruto qui commençait à fondre sous la chaleur volcanique que dégageait le chakra de Kyubi. Naruto n'avait pas pu le contenir aussi longtemps, alors le chakra faisait maintenant des siennes et personnes ne s'approchait de ce couloir. Mais Sasuke, loin d'avoir peur se sentie attiré par cette chaleur, cette force, et c'est comme en transe qu'il se dirigea vers le lit de Naruto. La force lui disait de le détacher, de l'emmener loin, de l'emmener à **Yuki**.

C'est par cette envie, que Sasuke par des effort surhumains, comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui voulait **Yuki** mais Naruto ou le démon, il ne savait pas trop.

Au partir du moment où il n'était plus sous son emprise, le chakra se retourna contre lui, et comme pour la porte, voulu le brûler de tout les côtés. Le chakra n'avait qu'eut le temps de lui infliger une brûlure au premier degré à la main gauche, que le chakra bleu sortit du corps de Naruto et l'entoura comme une bulle pour le protéger. Il sourit, pensant à Naruto et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il vint caresser la joue griffé de Naruto pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ces yeux bleu comme son chakra, le regardèrent exténués, alors pour le réconforter et lui dire de tenir bon, Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, toujours la main sur sa joue.

Il se retira des douces lèvres, un sourire tendre collé au visage. Mais il se reprit, et lui grimpa dessus, lui arracha le pantalon sans plus de cérémonie devant les yeux écarquillés du blond, étonné par ce revirement de situation. Il commença par doucement passer son pouce sur le gland de l'érection, et comme il l'avait pensé, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il jouisse. Sasuke ramassa quelques gouttes du précieux liquide dans le bol et remit le pantalon de Naruto en place.

En même temps, ça faisait depuis ce matin qu'il bandait et il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois dans la journée. Il était à bout. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas regardé son visage, préférant attendre qu'il soit parfaitement conscient pour observer son visage en plein orgasme.

Maintenant qu'il s'était enlevé de Naruto, c'était à lui de le faire. Il avait finis de baisser ses vêtements du bas de sa hampe tendue, quand il sentit le regard du blond sur lui. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard, il y vit de la luxure et que l'autre ne louperai pas une seule miette du spectacle, gardant les yeux bien ouverts.

Sasuke joua le jeux, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul pervers dans l'histoire. Il prit sa plus grande tête de débauche et commença des vas-et-viens lents en fermant les yeux et en soupirant des « Na~ru~to ».

Il se prit lui-même au jeu et finit par aller plus vite, gémissant fortement des obscénités, en le regardant dans les yeux, tel que : « J'aimerai tellement que tu me fasse une pipe ! » ou encore « Je veux ta bite dans mon cul ! ». Naruto était bien allumé, d'ailleurs il pensa à ce moment que Sasuke était un sacré allumeur !

Sasuke et Naruto (enfin surtout Sasuke) étaient tellement pris dans leur trip qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que le chakra démoniaque avait presque totalement disparu ne leur laissant qu'un halo rougeoyant qui donnait à la scène une lumière tamisée, très érotique. Mais le détail le plus important qui passa inaperçu, c'était les gens agglutinés devant la porte et surtout un certain frère qui filmait le tout, la vengeance de celui-ci allait pouvoir commencer.

Avant que Sasuke ne jouisse dans un cri libérateur toujours sous le regard d'un Naruto plus qu'attentif, tous les gens étaient partis, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres (jeu de mot) du jeune Uchiwa. Seul Itachi resta un peu plus longtemps. Le temps de poser sa caméra à un endroit où elle pourrait suivre la scène sans être vu. Dès qu'il trouva le bon endroit, il s'éclipsa.

Donc, le cri libérateur de Sasuke. Après avoir jouit, il ouvrit des yeux fatigué par la jouissance et croisa ceux gourmands du blond. Le moustachu avait déjà reprit du poil de la bête et il attendait qu'on s'occupe encore de lui, il imagina alors Sasuke en infirmière qui s'occupait de lui, l'envie de rester malade toute sa vie lui parut pas si mal que ça finalement.

Mais Sasuke, pour qui le soigner était devenu une priorité, ignora totalement les mouvement de hanches de Naruto à son encontre (bien qu'il rougissait quand même). Il prit un scalpel et se coupa le doigt et il versa quartes gouttes dans le bol puis il se tourna vers Naruto et pris d'abord un autre scalpel stérilisé pour ne pas avoir d'infection et lui coupa aussi le doigt, prenant quelques gouttes. Il prit la cuillère en bois et touilla jusqu'à que se soit homogène (allait savoir si ça fonctionne dans la vrai vie) puis il mit ses doigts dans l'étrange mélange et barbouilla le parchemin de ce même liquide.

Le parchemin s'illumina doucement, puis quand il redevient normal, des écritures faîtes avec le liquide était marquées.

 **Le Démon pleurant la Déesse.**

 **Une étrangère vint dans un pays lointain.**

 **Elle était grande comme la Terre,**

 **avait des cheveux rouges comme le Feu,**

 **une peaux blanche comme l'Air,**

 **et des yeux bleus comme l'Eau,**

 **La divine étrangère, n'en était pas une.**

 **Elle était la déesse de ses terres, or elle était parti pour voir les monde des autres divinités.**

 **Mais à son retour personne ne se souvenait d'elle,**

 **tout le monde pensait n'avoir qu'un seul maître : le cruel démon, Kyubi.**

 **Haineuse de s'être fait voler son empire, il décida de se venger.**

 **Elle ne le tuerait pas, elle ferait de lui son esclave.**

 **Un démon comme esclave ce n'était pas rien et puis il était puissant, ce qui ne gâchait rien.**

 **Elle alla, forte de cette conclusion, à son ancien palais.**

 **Ravie de le trouver en parfait état, sa haine s'atténua.**

 **Elle chercha son ennemi dans tous les recoins du château,**

 **mais apprit par un de ses fidèles serviteurs, qu'il était en voyage d'affaire.**

 **C'était l'occasion pour elle de reprendre son empire. Et pendant 4 ans c'est qu'elle fit.**

 **4 ans de paix infinie.**

 **Un jour elle rencontra un jeune homme fort beau, fort puissant,**

 **et elle se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut de compagnon.**

 **Elle l'emmena dans son palais lui fit une proposition qu'il accepta.**

 **Deux ans et, Kurama le cavalier, était toujours son compagnon.**

 **Elle l'aimait et elle savait qu'il l'aimait.**

 **Mais un jour le cavalier, qui était en faîte le démon,**

 **décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre l'empire.**

 **Il alla dans leur chambre, la déesse l'attendant nue sur leur lit,**

 **il s'avançât et la tua de son poignard empoisonné.**

 **La déesse savait qui il était mais elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, et l'avait laissé avec elle.**

 **Le Démon vit alors une lumière dorée l'entourer pour former un cercueil, où elle fut recouverte d'une robe.**

 **Il ne se rendit compte trop tard, qu'il l'aimait, trop aveuglé par la haine.**

 **Et il pleura, il pleura,**

 **tellement qu'une océan se forma et engloutis l'empire.**

 **Cet océan fut appelé l'Océan du Malheureux.**

 **Il est dit que la déesse est enterré sous la Terre-Mère qui avait été engloutit, car ne pouvant mourir.**

 **Et que seules la force et les larmes de son âme-sœur, versées dans l'océan du Malheureux**

 **sauraient la libérer de son sommeil.**

Sasuke resta bouche-bée et le blond voulu tout de suite savoir du quoi ça parlait, bien sûr il savait que c'était son parchemin mais n'en voulait pas à Sasuke de l'avoir en sa possession, il l'avait chercher pour le sauver.

Naruto n'avait jamais put le lire, car il fallait le sperme de Sasuke et il se voyait mal le lui demander la bouche en cœur. Mais revenons à Sasuke, qui lui n'y comprenait rien, et semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait toujours son caleçon et son pantalon aux pieds, chercher un indice qui le mettrait sur la voie de l'Océan du Malheureux.

À sa connaissance, il n'existait pas d'océan nommé comme ça. Mais, il fallait d'abord demandé à Shikamaru qui connaissait tous les documents des archives par cœur, c'est d'ailleurs à lui qu'on devait le bazar, il avait une excellente mémoire mais n'avait aucune notion du rangement.

Kakashi, lui avait dit qu'ils échangeaient de mission, cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il avait dût partir. Et 10 minutes, que le génie était rentré ! Il enleva les sangles de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras et parti en courant vers la maison du Nara.

Il arriva plus vite que l'éclair **(6)** , et entra sans frapper, ce qu'il regretta tout de suite en refermant la porte. Il cria un désolé, sous le regard amusé et épuisé de Naruto. Cette fois, il demanda s'ils pouvaient entrer et on lui répondit par l'affirmatif. Il entra gêné, et s'excusa auprès de Témari, pour l'interruption en pleine reproduction. Elle rigola en finissant de nouer son kimono noir.

« Je vais préparer du thé, surtout pour Naruto, vu sa tête il a pas l'air bien ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il s'assit sur un des canapé et y allongea Naruto tout en mettant sa tête sur ses cuisses, et expliqua le plus gros de la situation, celui-ci bien qu'il avait envie de dormir se força à écouter le récit de Sasuke qui dans des gestes involontaires de tendresse, massait la tête du blond.

« - Tu cherche un océan qui aurait changé de nom ? L'Océan du Malheureux ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je crois que j'ai lu une carte avec le nom de cet océan. Si je me souviens bien, un ninja l'avait recouvert de Terre pour prouver sa puissance, il n'avait laissé qu'un étang, petit d'aspect mais immense, puisqu'il était la surface d'un des endroit les plus profond de l'océ crois que l'étang se trouve entre Konoha et Suna, à la limite de notre forêt qui représente les larmes du démon, l'eau à donné vie à la végétation et la sable, lui représente la Terre-Mère où la déesse est endormi.

\- Tu as un nom à me donner ?

\- Pour ça, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr, il me faudrait une carte détaillé de la frontière. TÉMARI !

\- QUOI ?

\- J'AI UNE CARTE DE LA FRONTIÈRE ?

\- OUAIS, JE L'AI TROUVÉ CE MATIN DANS TON TIROIR À CHAUSSETTES !

\- OK, MERCI ! Attends-moi j'arrive, donnes lui à boire et à manger, il doit crever la dalle.

\- Ouais je le ferais quand on aura tout réglé.

\- Sans cœur avec ton amour, et…

\- Fermes-là, j'attends la carte je te signale. »

Sasuke regarda le brun partir et se tourna vers le blond, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, son sourire heureux pouvait en témoigner. Il venait quand même d'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproque, ce n'était pas rien !

Il aimerai parlé, mais Kyubi l'en empêchait, c'était déjà une chance qu'il est put dire quelque chose à Sasuke dans sa douche.

Le brun lui, soucieux de son état mais flemmard de se lever pour le faire manger, lui dit de dormir, après tout qui dort dîne ! **(7)**

Naruto ne se fit pas prié, cala plus confortablement sa tête sur les genoux de Sasuke, soupirant aux massages crânien, et s'endormit quand le Nara revint.

Shikamaru, grâce à Témari, avait trouvé tout de suite la fameuse carte, il la déplia et la posa à plat sur la table. Il l'étudia tout seul, Sasuke ne voulant pas réveiller Naruto. Il trouva enfin le riquiqui point minuscule : L'étang trompeur.

« - Pourquoi ce nom ? Chuchota Sasuke.

\- À mon avis c'est parce qu'on à l'impression qu'il est petit mais qu'il nous trompe car en faite il est profond et dangereux. Répondit Shikamaru sur le même ton.

\- D'accord. Ça te déranges si je te l'emprunte pour me guider ?

\- Non, vas-y ne perds pas de temps !

\- Quoi, mais non ! Je viens à peine de préparer le thé ! Fais le au moins boire à Naruto. Répliqua Témari outré de s'être donnée du mal pour rien.

\- D'accord, fais voir la tasse.

\- Je te remercie ! Répondit-elle tout sourire. »

Sasuke réveilla le blond et lui dit que s'il voulait se rendormir pour au moins une heure, il devrait boire toute la tasse. Naruto, trop fatigué pour réagir, but sans discuter. Sasuke, le fit terminer et le mit sur son dos. Il dit au revoir au couple, prit la carte et finit par partir en courant.

Il n'arriva qu'une heure et quart plus tard, à la clairière, où se trouvait l'étang. Il déposa son fardeau légèrement ronflant et toujours exciter par le vilain (bhouuu ! Vilain, vilain démon ) démon en lui. Il le réveilla encore une fois et toujours avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il était capable. Le blond papillonna des yeux, les ouvrit totalement ne sachant où il se trouvait puis il vit Sasuke et il essaya de se rendormir, se sachant en sécurité, s'y Sasuke y était c'était qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le brun rigola légèrement en secouant la tête. Il lui mit une pichenette sur le front pour qu'il se réveille définitivement.

« - Naruto, réveils toi, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer quelque chose. Il avait capté son regard.

Tu me fais confiance ? Bien, alors je vais te faire pleurer et te plonger dans l'eau, tu devras sortir le chakra de Kyubi, tu as comprit ? Alors, on va commencer ! Prêt ?! HYYYYAAAAAA !

Sasuke avait envoyé son coup de poings le plus fort, mais le problème c'est qu'il avait eut sa conscience qui lui disait de ne pas frapper son amour, alors le coup de poings avait finit en gentille tapette sur le ventre. Il se releva, et se retourna sous le regard plus que moqueur de Naruto. Il s'encouragea tout seul, à voix basse, comme : « Allez, tu peux y arriver, tu vas y arriver, tu dois y arriver ! Allez, courage ! ».

Il fit volte-face, son courage en mains et s'avança en conquérant, jusqu'à Naruto. Il ferma les yeux fermement jusqu'à voir des points derrière ses paupières. Il leva son pied et l'enfonça dans le ventre allongé par terre. Après son coup, il n'entendit aucun gémissement, Naruto étant muet pour le moment. Il ouvrit anxieusement une paupière puis l'autre. Il vit le blond étendu, avec une marque de chaussure sur le tee-shirt où ( Pour savoir ça, il est fort le Sasuke, mais c'est parce que c'est un ninja. ) un hématome commençait déjà à se former, mais il avait le visage parfaitement souriant. Sasuke, comprit que c'était pour lui un défi de ne pas pleurer.

Il le prit au mot ( Regard ) et décida qu'il arriverai à le faire pleurer. Il devait y arriver, son honneur était mit en jeu ! Il commença par caresser son torse sous le tee-shirt, et quand Naruto eut l'air de dire : « C'est comme ça que tu me fais pleurer ? » Il tordit le téton. L'autre ferma les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur le coin des yeux. Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de les récupérer. Il se dit qu'au lieu de récupérer les larmes, autant plonger directement Naruto dans l'eau. Il voyait la vie simplement.

Mécontent, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'approcha tout au bords de l'étang, tout en lui rappelant de bien faire sortir son chakra dans l'eau. Il le déposa et recommença ses caresses, mais cette fois Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il aller faire, alors il changea de mode opératoire et l'embrassa goulûment. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux mais accepta quand même la langue inquisitrice. Sasuke la lui mordit jusqu'au sang aussitôt.

Le blond s'arracha brusquement de ses maigres forces qui restait et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se reprit un coup de poings dans le ventre, une larme de rage, de ne pas pouvoir répondre sortit de son œil droit. Et Sasuke attentif, le jeta tout de suite à l'eau.

Naruto, fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et lâcha le chakra du démon, Sasuke le sut tout de suite par la chaleur qui irradiait vers le bras qui maintenait Naruto ( Presque ) à la surface. Quand Naruto arrêta de libérer la substance qui colorait l'eau en orange, il le releva immédiatement pour ne pas qu'il se noie et le remit allongé par terre. Il toussait bruyamment ( Ça, Kyubi permettait de laisse sortir de sa bouche) , il le mit alors sur le côté, dos à l'étang, pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe et puisse expulser l'eau dans ses poumons.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke trop occupé à ne pas laisser crever l'amour de sa vie, ne remarqua pas la lumière rouge feu, au fond de l'eau, qui semblait sortir des entrailles de la Terre à vitesse vertigineuse, comme un volcan. Il ne l'aperçut du coin de l'œil que quand elle fut presque à la surface. Elle jaillit en étincelles, au plus haut dans le ciel et redescendit aussi doucement qu'un flocon, mais en ressemblant à une pluie d'étoile filante rouge aux reflets d'or.

Sasuke assis Naruto contre lui et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il voit le spectacle, unique dans l'univers. Et ensemble, comme un couple il regardèrent ce que le pouvoir divin avait à offrir de plus beau.

Une par une, toute les paillettes furent déposées au sol, sans qu'aucune ne les aient touché, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Et quand la toute dernière se posa, elles se rassemblèrent, guidées par la même et seule volonté, vers la surface du centre de l'étang. Elles formèrent tous d'abord, une silhouette aux couleurs rouges et or, puis commencèrent à étinceler de plus en plus et finir par n'être que lumière. Pour les protéger de la lumière trop vive pour leurs yeux, Sasuke sortit les deux pairs de lunettes de soleil qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui.

Quand la lumière atteint son apogée, elle diminua gentiment devenant de plus en plus faible.

Les deux hommes restèrent collé l'un contre l'autre ( Un, toujours en érection ) et virent la silhouette d'une grande femme, qui avançait vers eux en marchant sur l'eau. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, ils (Sasuke) enlevèrent leurs lunettes et purent la décrire.

C'était une femme élancée, à la peaux tellement blanche qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était translucide, vêtue d'une robe bleu-de-vert très légère. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses immenses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, voletant autour d'elle dans un halo, dont quelques mèches venaient chatouiller les paupières fermés, qui s'ouvrir sur des yeux bleus purs. Elle arriva devant les deux ninjas, ayant juste assez de place pour venir sur la Terre ferme.

Elle s'agenouilla devant eux, et leur fit le sourire le plus doux et maternelle qu'ils aient pu voir de leur vie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une bienveillance infinie, entrecoupés par ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules pour finir par s'échouaient dans son dos et traîner sur le sol.

Trop émerveillé devant cette apparition à la prestance et à l'aura de puissance divine, ils ne firent que la regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'admiration. Elle rit devant tant d'éloquence.

Après, avoir tendu la main et regardé le brun cherchant son accord pour approcher le blond, elle la posa sur ses doux épis miel et dès qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux, il tomba dans les pommes. Elle leva aussitôt sa main sur le torse du brun, dans un geste apaisant et pour l'empêcher de le réveiller. Voyant, qu'il allait quand même s'approcher, elle lui dit de sa voix envoûtante et chantante :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'ai simplement envoyé discuter avec Kurama.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- N''es-tu pas là pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Naruto ?

\- Oui, et qui me dit qu'il ne lui fait pas mal tout de suite ?

\- Rien, il faut attendre pour pouvoir agir pour le mieux de tous. Regardes, il se réveil déjà.

\- Naruto ?! Naruto ?! Ça va ? Se précipita Sasuke vers le blond. »

Le blond avait, enfin, assez de force pour s'asseoir en tailleur tous seul, mais il accepta quand même l'aide de Sasuke, ses muscles ayant plein de courbatures et de crampes. Il lui sourit, puis se tourna vers la déesse et lui dit qu' _il_ arrivait. Elle sembla d'autant plus joyeuse en entendant la nouvelle.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda s'il voulait bien lui donner un peu de chakra. Le brun s'en voulant toujours de l'avoir fait pleurer, aurait accepté tous ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. L'Uchiwa lia leurs mains et lui transféra son chakra, Naruto reprit aussitôt des couleurs. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et commença les signes pour invoquer des clones, un à l'occurrence. Le clone, 2nd Naruto, s'assit en tailleur devant l'autre, le 1er Uzumaki. Ils fermèrent simultanément les paupières et le clone se laissa envelopper par le chakra orange de Kurama, que le vrai Naruto laissait sortir de son corps.

Le clone eut des changements physiques qui s'opérèrent rapidement, ses cheveux poussèrent et devinrent rouge sang ; Sa peau n'était plus caramel mais bronze ( Notez la nuance ) et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus que deux fentes félines sur des pupilles orange tirant vers le rouge sanguinolent. Ce n'était plus Naruto mais le démon à neuf queues.

Les deux hommes en tailleurs se jugèrent du regard. Sasuke et Yuki, restèrent en dehors de ce combat de regard, qui était, il faut le dire… Inutile. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement le fait de pas cligner les démangeait. D'un comme un accord, les deux personnes matures de la clairière, décidèrent de les faire arrêter, après tout il fallait parler de comment aller se dérouler la suite.

Il se posèrent entre les deux, dos à dos, et embrassèrent respectivement leur aimé. Ils grognèrent par le fait d'être dérangé mais ne les rejetèrent pas pour autant. Sasuke s'arracha de la bouche de son comparse et s'assit à genoux à côté de lui, pendant que Yuki s'assit dans le creux des jambes du démon, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle se dit que c'était elle qui devait commencer la conversation parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait se lancer. Elle prit une inspiration et :

« - Il faut que l'on prennent une décision !

\- Sur quoi exactement ? Demanda le blond.

\- Le fait que je veuille pas rester avec toi mais avec Yuki et que le problème est que tu es mon hôte. Répondit durement Kurama.

\- Yuki dit nous ce que tu proposes ? Répliqua Sasuke qui n'avait pas loupé, le fait qu'elle semblait avoir une idée.

\- Tu m'as percé à jour. Je connais une technique qui permet aux démon de partir sans tuer son hôte.

\- Mais… ? Devina le brun.

\- Mais Naruto perdrait toute la puissance de Kyubi et je ne veux pas que Kurama soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, vu comment j'ai faillit terminer. Pour les ignorants : morte.

\- Désolé d'être un démon opportuniste, hein !

\- Oui, tu peux l'être ! Répliqua la déesse.

\- Alors, j'imagine que tu as prévu le coup. Relança Sasuke sur le sujet principal.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais priver Kurama d'une partie de sa puissance et la laisser à Naruto.

\- Je refuse ! Le 4ème Hokage m'a déjà privé de la moitié de ma puissance, alors vous allez pas encore me la couper. Aboya Kyubi de sa voix rauque.

\- Et moi je refuse que tu te casses de mon corps sans rien partager. J'ai supporté les insultes toute mon enfance à cause de toi, pense un peu aux autres, bâtard ! Claqua Naruto.

\- Personne n'est aussi trop bon, trop con, comme toi, pour se laisser faire et en plus les protéger !

\- Répètes pour voir !

\- Ça suffit ! Parlons calmement, il faut que l'on trouve un mieux c'est quand même de lui donner une partie de ta puissance, que tu sorte de son corps et que tu viennes baiser avec moi pendant des siècles et des siècles. Les interrompit sèchement Yuki, bien que soupira nostalgiquement à sa dernière phrase.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. S'élança Sasuke.

\- Mais je veux pas ! S'insurgea le démon.

\- Moi, non plus. Je veux tout sa puissance, s'il n'est plus là je ne suis plus aussi puissant ! Comment je deviens Hokage, moi ?!

\- Vous avez le choix, soit Naruto tu vas encore souffrir et moi et Sasuke on baise devant vous pour vous faire chier, soit vous acceptez. Le choix est simple puisque je ne vous le laisse pas.

\- C'est douloureux ton machin ? S'inquiéta le roux.

\- Tu risque peut être de crever mais sinon ça va y a pas trop de risque. Répondit la seule femme du groupe. Bon, il serait temps de commencer !

Et s'en leur laisser plus e temps de renoncer, elle commença par sortir un poignard au pommeau vert émeraude avec une boule d'or au dessus. Elle dit au brun de s'écarter du blond et se plaça de profil entre les deux, tout en fermant les yeux.

Et d'un coup, elle planta l'arme blanche dans le crane du clone en Kyubi, qui disparut tout de suite en fumée blanchâtre. Elle se plaça en face du blond qui ne put même pas déglutir, le démon revenu dans son corps, lui rendant par la même occasion son regard fiévreux et endormi. Elle plongea son regard devenu blanc laiteux dans ceux bleus rougeoyant de Naruto, et encadra le crâne du blond de ses fines mains.

Il faillit tomber, comme si elle aspirait son énergie, mais elle le maintient en tailleur avant même que l'amoureux brun ne réagisse. Lui, était d'ailleurs dans l'ignorance la plus total. Il aurait dût se méfier de cette déesse mais elle lui inspirait confiance et sérénité.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à scintiller dans un halo doré qui devient peu à peu des vagues glissantes sur sa peau, qui commencèrent à se diriger vers Naruto mais le halo du blond, lui orange leurs bloquait le passage. La déesse fronça les sourcils et comme si elle s'énervait, son visage se durcit en se contractant. Au même moment, le halo orangé se mêla à celui doré et ce fut encore plus beau à voir pour Sasuke, qui lui n'était que spectateur.

Mais tout à coup, Naruto brisa ce deuxième moment magique en criant de douleur. Il commença à s'agiter, voulant s'arracher des mains qui le maintenait, mais la divinité tint bon et peu après, il se calma en ayant toujours les yeux ouverts. Il recommença plusieurs fois s'agitant sous sa douleur, puis se calmant.

Mais ça se n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Yuki demanda s'il était prêt à extraire Kyubi de lui. Naruto eut un regard déterminé et hocha solennellement la tête. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que tout devient affreux pour Naruto et pour Sasuke.

Naruto hurlait à la mort, Sasuke tendu comme un ressort s'empêchait de vouloir interrompre le rituel, mais c'était extrêmement dur pour les deux, l'un de continuer à souffrir, l'autre de savoir qu'il devait laisse l'autre souffrir.

Naruto avait l'impression qu'on le coupait en deux, qu'on déchirait son âme de la façon la plus horrible. Tout paraissait durer mille ans ; la souffrance, la fatigue, les secondes, tout. Tellement qu'il crut être mort de vieillesse si ce n'était de douleur.

Peu avant les cris, Sasuke vit une forme sortir du corps de Naruto, une petite bulle des halos mélangés, qui devint de plus en plus grosse, jusqu'à qu'elle soit un peu plus haute que le blond. Puis la bulle se forma en quelque chose d'indistinct, d'étrange.

Puis la forme, s'élargit et ressembla à un homme en tailleur. Les halos éclatèrent sur une main d'homme puis sur l'autre main. Ensuite viens les bras et les jambes. Tous explosait en étincelles lumineuse avec bruit de clochette, pour laisser place à des membres humains. La tête fut la dernière à passer et quand elle éclata elle montra le démon dans toute sa splendeur. De longs cheveux rouges cascadant derrière son dos où étaient assis Naruto et Yuki.

Entre les cheveux, il y avait encore une fil de halo qui le reliait aux deux autres. Il semblait lui donner de l'énergie car un part un les muscles commencèrent à se contracter puis se détendre comme pour tester si le corps fonctionnait bien pour son futur propriétaire. Tous sembla correct car Yuki changea de position, se mit sur les genoux et renforça sa prise sur la tête de Naruto. Et c'était là que Naruto avait commencer à hurler, hurler à la mort, qu'il avait sentie son âme se déchirer.

Presque à la fin, Sasuke se boucha les oreilles et ferma très fort les yeux, ne supportant plus cette vue qu'il avait de son amour. Mais ça ne dura pas, le cri s'atténua pour finir par disparaître. Sasuke, incertain ouvrit les yeux au moment où le fil de halo disparut derrière la masse de cheveux de Kyubi. Qui ouvrit les yeux lentement comme dans les films.

Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que de cela, dès que Yuki lâcha le blond il s'y précipita pour voir s'il était conscient, s'il n'avait pas besoin de soin, s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin.

Effectivement il était inconscient mais la jeune ( Vieille ) femme lui dit qu'il était en train de guérir car il avait toujours la guérison miracle de Kyubi. Il patienta jusqu'à qu'il ouvre les yeux, lui donnant de son chakra pour accélérer les choses, et ses efforts payèrent car il ouvrit des yeux fatigués mais heureux et surtout malicieux. Sasuke sentait la vanne pourri arriver mais trop heureux de le savoir vivant, il le laissa faire.

« - C'est fout quand on se débarrasse de ses démons intérieurs, on se sent plus léger !

\- Dis que j'étais qu'une gène ! Se vexa le démon.

\- Tu n'étais qu'une gène. Répondit calmement Naruto pour le charrier.

\- Connard ! Dit le démon en grinçant les dents. »

Tous le monde voyait bien qu'il était aussi crever que Naruto mais faisait genre que non. Il bouda en faisait la moue et en croisant les bras comme un enfant. Yuki s'approcha doucement, l'emprisonna dans ses bras par le dos et le félicita d'avoir laissé sa puissance à Naruto. Elle le tourna vers elle, déplia ses bras et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis goulûment. Les deux semblaient particulièrement apprécier leurs échanges aux bruits douteux car ils lâchaient des gémissements de plaisir.

Sasuke ne fit pas attention aux deux autres, trop concentré sur l'idiot du village. Il le détailla, apprécia la peau douce des joues, quoique un peu transpirante. Naruto, le laissait le caresser avec bonheur. Souriant avec un air apaisé, mais après tout c'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Moment qui fut de courte durée, car il se rompit quand ils entendirent un grand fracas. Les deux amants s'embrassaient toujours, leurs bouches comme collées. Mais un petit changement s'était opéré, un petit manque de vêtements qui continuer de s'agrandir ; les jambes croisées de Yuki autour du Kurama et lui au dessus qui la maintenant cloué au sol. Pas que ça la dérangeait, plusieurs siècles sans baiser ! Elle voulait tous rattraper !

Les deux garçon, se regardèrent étonnés puis se sourirent, complices. Ils se levèrent et partir ayant vu la même lueur dans leurs regard que dans ceux des deux amants. Naruto avait pleinement récupérer, et il savait que son amour était réciproque, plus qu'à celer le pacte ! ( Façon de parler, hein. )

Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'appartement de Naruto, mais ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps car pendant le trajet ils n'avaient pas arrêtait pas de se frôler ( Prendre à pleine mains. ) toutes les zones érogènes qui passaient.

Donc, arrivant devant la porte défoncée, ils s'embrassaient comme des perdus, ne se lâchant que pour de l'air ( Toute les cinq minutes ). Il rentrèrent, en titubant toujours collés, tout en tapant contre tout les meubles, et butant contre tous les objets par terre.

Ce ne fut que quand Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le canapé, qu'il vit de la lumière provenir dans sa chambre. Il fit signe à Sasuke de se relever et de pas faire de bruit. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et Sasuke eut une impression de déjà vu de se faire discret dans cet appartement. Naruto passa la tête dans l'entre-bâillement et ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter puis exploser de rire.

Sasuke derrière n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait, lui dit de se pousser, ce que fit le blond toujours mort de rire. Et Sasuke buta lui aussi sur la scène : Tsunade un casque dans les oreilles, en train de regarder la trilogie de porno sur le vampire et le loup-garou.

Sasuke, plus vicieux que Naruto, s'approcha sur la pointe des pied et tapota sur l'épaule de Tsunade. Qui hurla de frayeur.

« - Bah, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas aller dans la chambre de Naruto, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Commença Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne suis là que… Que par curiosité, je ne suis pas une perverse comme Jiraya !

\- On te croit ! Intervient moqueusement le chouchou blond.

\- Mais je vous assure ! Essaya t-elle de se défendre.

\- Si tu veux je te les donne.

\- Les trois ?!

\- Les trois ! »

Elle hésita longuement, entre soutenir son mensonge ou ne pas rater une occasion comme celle-là. Finalement elle décida que :

« - Ça marche ! Dit-elle enfin.

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ! Répondit Naruto.

\- Oh ! Parce que vous allez… Le faire… Maintenant ?

\- Oui, alors si vous pouviez vous casser ! Intervient Sasuke

\- Oui, je pars, je pars.

\- C'est ça, à mercredi ! Dit le moustachu.

\- Mais vous reprenez demain…

\- Je prends congé et Sasuke ne pourra pas marcher avant mercredi donc, à mercredi !

\- Mais…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te chasser de chez moi, Tsunade-baba !

\- Tu ne me laisses guère le choix, gamin.

\- Très bien, je te raccompagne à la porte. »

Il prit à peine deux minute pour traverser le chantier, la sortir de l'appart, remettre la porte défoncée à sa place, repartir en courant vers la chambre sans se casser la gueule.

Sasuke, lui attendait, nu, assit sur le lit. Il s'était déshabillé pendant que l'autre débile n'était pas là. Quand, Naruto, arriva, il redressa son dos, tendu de savoir sa réaction. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, subjugué par le corps offert de son futur amant. Il était sur ses genoux écarté, ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination.

Naruto se jeta sur lui, arrachant son propre tee-shirt blanc avant de l'embrasser les mains plaquées sur le bas du dos et derrière la nuque, le maintenant collé à lui. Il suçota la langue à côté de la sienne, puis mordilla les lèvres. Sasuke se laisser faire avec plaisir, à son assaillant, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il l'assit au bord du lit ; les jambes par terre et s'assit lui même sur les cuisses du blond. Blond qui voulait enlever son pantalon. Il prit ses fesses d'une main et essaya de l'enlever tout en embrassant Sasuke.

Le brun avait comprit ce qui se tramait et rompit le baiser puis sorti de la grande main posé sur sa raie du cul. Il descendit du lit, enleva d'un coup sec les derniers vêtements du blond. Naruto rigola un peu et Sasuke vint lui pincer le téton pour le punir. Il s'arrêta tout de suite de rire, regarda chaudement le brun pour le déconcentrer et vint attraper sa main pour le tirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa ( Encore ) et le mit sous lui, le coinçant sur le matelas. Il descendit sur la mâchoire en une léchouille chaude et humide puis vint mordiller la pomme d'Adam. Le brun la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place. Mais quand Naruto commença à jouer avec son torse, il se dit que c'était le moment de le surprendre. Il les fit rouler puis déplaça son corps à l'envers de Naruto. La queue de celui-ci sur sa toison blonde devant lui, il ne put qu'imaginer la stupéfaction puis le sourire pervers qu'il devait avoir en ce moment.

Il sourit en imaginant, mais avant de pouvoir prendre les devants, la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit autour de son sexe pour l'aspirer. Il gémit longuement, mais voulant profiter de la position -c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit- il enfourna aussi le gland de son amant, qui vint masser ses couilles pour le remercier. Sasuke par ce qu'il avait apprit dans sa documentation sur la baise entre hommes suivait méthodiquement leurs conseils ; va -et-vient, lent puis rapide, ensuite bien tourner la langue, pas mettre le dents, aller doucement pour ne pas vomir et détendre sa gorge pour en faire une profonde.

Sasuke gémit autour de la hampe quand le blond alla particulièrement loin tout en creusant les joues.

Naruto avait déjà eut quelque amants mais aucun ne faisait aussi mal la fellation que Sasuke, mais comme il ne voulait pas vexer dès leur première fois, il n'allait rien dire. Il lui apprendrait plus tard. En attendant, Sasuke avait la verge qui commençait à tressautait, signe de sa jouissance. Il prit le sexe le plus loin possible pour avaler la semence.

Sasuke se libéra dans un grand cri en sortant le sexe de Naruto de sa bouche. Il se cambra puis retomba à côté du pénis. Naruto, le releva puis le retourna pour l'avoir de face. Sasuke était dans un état comateux, mais il revenait dans la réalité.

Le blond, profita du fait qu'il soit dans son état pour l'attacher avec les menottes de velours dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet la plus proche -il avait deux pairs- et l'attacha face à la tête du lit. Le contact avec le velours fit brusquement revenir Sasuke à la réalité, il se mit sur ses genoux, dos au blond et tira sur les menottes mais Naruto qui avait prévu le truc, avait fait en sorte qu'elles pompent le chakra s'il l'utilisait dans ses mains.

Sasuke grogna rageusement, et se tourna vers le blond de malheur en le regardant méchamment, on savait qu'il allait se venger plus tard, mais en ce moment il était à la merci d'un blond pervers. Qui s'approcha tel un félin vers le brun, il s'humidifia les lèvres et vint lécher depuis la base du dos jusqu'à la nuque, bifurqua vers le mâchoire et finit par descendre sur la clavicule. Sasuke, se tendait pour permettre à sa tête de toucher sa clavicule, soumit à ses caresses.

Mais Naruto se lassa vite, et cajola la hampe de Sasuke, qui se colla alors sur le blond tout en bougeant frénétiquement les hanches. Naruto finit par arrêter, et s'écarta. Sasuke pour éviter de tomber se cala sur le mur, la tête de profil pour voir les déplacements de son blond. Les joues peintes de rouge ; la bouche vermeille d'avoir été maltraitée ; les yeux perdus dans le vague ; cuisses écartées ; le tout illuminé par la clarté lunaire ( **8)** dût aux volets ouverts. L'Utchiwa été vraiment tentant et aurait fait un parfait modèle pour un tableau.

Mais le brun cassa l'image de débauche qu'il s'était imaginé, en lui demandant froidement ce qu'il faisait à glander comme ça, mais aucun des deux n'était dupe, il disait ça pour cacher sa gène. Il lui sourit puis revint vers lui lui prit les hanches pour le tirer et le forcer à s'allonger.

Sasuke dans l'incapacité de se révolté, se laissa faire, mais Naruto après l'avoir couché, garda ses hanches en mains, et les suréleva pour avoir son cul plus haut. Et sans attendre la protestation acerbe, il écarta les lobes et lécha l'anneau rosé. Le gémissement ne se fit pas attendre, et il lui écarta doucement les chaires. Quand, il fut un peu plus détendu, il enfonça sa langue dans le trou pour l'enlever et la remettre, ainsi de suite.

Il enleva son nez des fesses de son amant et le remplaça par un doigt, cri de contentement, ensuite il passa un deuxième, cri de contentement, puis un dernier, gémissement pas content.

Le gémissant d'inconfort de Sasuke résonna à ses oreille et il l'enleva et recommença à le détendre avec des mouvements de ciseaux de ses deux doigts restants. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, et ça passa crème, d'ailleurs en parlant de crème, il serait temps de sortir le lubrifiant… Qui était dans la salle de bains. Il s'excusa auprès de Sasuke et courut le chercher, mais problème : Où il l'avait mit, déjà ? Il finit par le trouver dans le tiroir à papier toilettes et reparti en sens inverse.

Mais là encore surprise ! Dès, qu'il partait Sasuke trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le surprendre.

Sasuke, avait profiter du fait qu'il soit parti pour l'insulter mais surtout pour se détacher. Il s'était mis en tailleur, avait passé ses pieds sur le mur puis avait mis du chakra non pas dans ses mains, mais sur la plante des pieds, pour qu'ils tinrent bon sur le murs. Il banda ses jambes, et poussa pour casser les menottes. Sa tentative fut un véritable succès car il fut détaché, quoique avec toujours les menottes sur les poignets. Naruto déboula à ce moment là avec du lubrifiant. Et le regarda comme s'il était exceptionnel, et il l'était d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Les menottes cassées, il invoqua un clone qui poussa Naruto sur le lit. Les deux Sasuke, le maintinrent dos contre le lit et Sasuke créa des menottes en foudre ( Technique apprise par Kakashi ) qui électrocutait la personne quand elle tirait dessus.

Bloqué le Naruto !

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur, et fit disparaître son clone, sortit du lit pour aller chercher la bouteille tombée par terre, et revint pour s'avancer vers la hampe du blond devant son regard mi tueur, mi admiratif, lui même ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Sasuke se mit trois grosses gouttes sur le bout des doigts puis l'étala sur le sexe de Naruto et le branla un petit peu.

Le peu de lubrifiant qu'il restait sur ses doigts, il le mit sur son anus et l'étala. Et cette fois il dirigea le sexe de l'Uzumaki vers son entrée.

Il poussa d'abord lentement, puis plus franchement en entendant le gémissement de Naruto. Celui-ci avait fait un excellent travail pour le préparer, il sentait à peine un tiraillement. Il arriva rapidement à la garde, et bougea un peu pour tester, rendant fou Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux. Une sensation étrange de se sentir comblé. Mais, Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus, quand il sentit Naruto poussé des hanches, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Il s'enleva puis se rengaina tout de suite, et ce fut tellement bon, que Sasuke recommença plusieurs fois. D'après, la feuille sur la sodomie il devait chercher sa prostate, alors il changeait de côté. Mais c'est grâce à Naruto qu'il put la trouver. Le blond poussa fort sur la droite, trouvant que Sasuke n'était pas assez rapide.

Sasuke cria un « Plus fort ! », qui le fit rougir aussitôt sorti. Naruto était fier d'avoir trouvé sa prostate mais aussi de l'avoir fait crié comme ça. Il mourrait d'envie de le charrier mais il fallait pas le vexer s'il voulait être détacher. Il le lui demanda, demande tous de suite refusée. Naruto mécontent, se rengaina violemment sur sa tâche qui le fit encore crié. Il refit sa demande qui fut accepter. Sasuke fit disparaître les menottes dans un claquement de doigt et fut plaqué sur le matelas.

Naruto l'avait fait d'un seul geste et d'un autre geste il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible. Il écarta la jambe gauche de Sasuke et mit l'autre sur son épaule.

Toute les conditions pour bien le baiser, étant en place. Naruto se déhancha puissamment et profondément. Sasuke les mains crispées sur la couvertures hurlait des : « Oui ! LÀ ! Plus fort ! Plus loin ! Encore ! ». Ces hurlement là revenait souvent mais celui qui revenait le plus était : « NARUTO ». Oui, le prénom de son amant, et à chaque fois qu'il le disait Naruto claquait fortement son bassin contre le sien.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser tellement mais il en voulait encore. Mais pas question pour lui de partir en premier, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que Naruto tapait sur sa prostate il contractait son cul, pour le serrer et le faire céder.

Naruto n'en était pas loin mais il tenait bon, il poussait nombre de soupirs et nombre de grognements. Se sentant bientôt partir, il se pencha et mit sa bouche contre l'oreille de Sasuke et lui dit dans un soupire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour partir dans un grand prénom de son amour. Serrant son cul tellement fort que Naruto partie lui aussi. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir ( C'est moi, ou on n'a l'impression qu'il va pisser. Désolée je casse l'ambiance.) et que le visage de Sasuke était magnifique.

Celui-ci était heureux, il avait vu le visage de Naruto en train de jouir, presque capable de le refaire bander. Mais non : trop fatigué, après tout il avait porter Naruto toute la journée, courut partout dans le village et cherché des renseignements, il y avait aussi les petites branlettes à l'hôpital.

Naruto tomba sur lui comme un masse, ne semblait pas près de bouger, alors Sasuke prit les devant et le poussa puis les couvrit. Ils se remettraient dans le bon sens demain, car ils avaient les pieds à la tête du lit mais étaient trop fatigués pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Il dit à Naruto qu'il l'aimait sachant qu'il attendait sa réponse avant de s'endormir. Il le vit sourire et l'embrasser puis s'endormir et ronfler directement après. Il sourit désespéré, tira la couverture de ses mains menottées, jusqu'à ses épaules et s'endormit le cœur léger, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

« - Tu crois qu'il va savoir que c'est nous ?

\- Mais non, Sakura ! Il sera tellement en colère, ça va être marrant à voir.

\- Je préfère être dans ton camps que celui de ton frère. Non, sérieux, t'es un vrai connard.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- Des fois j'ai des doutes, mais en partie… Il y a aussi le fait que t'en as une grosse.

\- Sympa, merci !

\- Toujours là pour te faire plaisir ! Alors, cette vengeance ?!

\- Ah oui, j'ai finit de poster les photos de Sasuke en train de se masturber devant Naruto. Et la vidéo est en ligne.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. Tu m'embrasses Itachi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'aime Sakura.

\- Pas autant que moi ! »

 **FIN .**

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

C'était brillant ! Brillant ! Du génie à l'état pur ! **(1)** _Réplique d'Izma dans Kuzko._

Une pile de porno sur Jacob et Edward. **(2)** _Je me suis fait un petit délire toute seule, surtout avec le jeu de mot « chien » de Jacob._

Yuki. **(** **3)** _Hommage (on a l'impression qu'elle est morte mais ce n'est pas le cas) à la meilleure amie de ma sœur qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions._

Un parlait de zoophilie, un loup qui baisait avec une petite fille -charmant…-. **(4)** _J'imagine que vous avez vu le petit chaperon rouge._

Un autre, d'un gars qui échangeait de corps avec une fille d'un autre monde (passionnant…). **(5)** _Clin d'œil à moi même pour la fiction que j'écris._

Il arriva plus vite que l'éclair. **(6)** _Réplique des Indestructibles._

Qui dort dîne ! **(7)** _Proverbe que j'ai repris de mon père._

Le tout illuminé par la clarté lunaire. **(8)** _Je deviens poète._

 _ **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**_

Voilà, une éclate en écriture pondu par moi. Je me suis souvent dit que j'étais un peu trop cinglée sur certain passage et je m'étonnais moi même de mon audace, mais c'était cool, super marrant d'écrire ce One-shot ! Alors, j'espère tous simplement que vous avez autant aimé le lire que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, et pour ça : Reviews !


End file.
